Quanta
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Three years ago, Rick Thunderbolt one of the greatest Piolets was fired by Wei for taking too much time off from racing. Now he's need for the race. Looks like Eva Wei isn't the only tag along the Earth team has to deal with.
1. Red StarFresh Start

"Oban Star Racers Red Star~Fresh Start P1

LinLee Matcher was far behind Rick till the turn where he tryed using his boosters. Rick saw this and smirked. 'Like it'll help any.'

Meanwhile Rick zoomed Past the finish line with ease. A young Adolecance walked up to him. "Tch. You'd expect a challenge." The teen wore their hair in a low pony tail, with a gakuren, dress pants and black cap. Looked to Rick with narrow eyes and a smirk of their own. "Lets not get to cocky, Sir." Patting the teens shoulder he muddered something about 'Hating the formalities'.

LinLee was less than enthusiastic about the turn of Events. The Dark eyed Blonde through his helmet, showing of poor sportsmanship. His manager facepalmed. Rick ignored him as he went to the platform a woman came up to him with Champagne Bottle.

"Once again the Champian of the Minor Leagues, RICK THUNDERBOLT!" He couldnt help but smirk, popping the bottle in Celebration. Pumping his Fists in the air at the adoring Crowd. The upper body of his racing Suit pooled around his waist, exposting his muscular tattooed Chest. A Helicopter descended the wind from the propellers blew back the people a bit and russled the tint of the racing pit. Rick stood in front the teen shielding him and trying with himself. His long black hair blow wildy.

"Congradulations Champion of the Minor Leagues. I knew you could do it Rick." Don Wei, big time race manager praised. The Teen couldnt help but glare at him. Ricks fist clenched. "Spare me your sarcasm Don. Your waisting your time. Im never coming back to your worthless team." He flicked the Champaigne bottle the liquid missed Don's shoes by a mere centimeter.

"I didnt mention anything about coming back." Rick gave a confused look under his Dark shades. "Hn?" The Teen looked between the two. Knowing that Rick's curiousity would get the better of him, he fittled with the brim of his Black cap.

Rick smirked, the could smell a chalenge. He turned to the teen, then Don. "Looks like I be hearing you out." He started walking turning when he noticed his little companion wasnt following. "Come on K-chan." 'K-chan' picked up at the familar nickname. "The boy is coming?" Don asked with his nose turned to him. Rick glared through his Shades.

"If K-chan's not coming Im not." Don sighed. Bording the Copter. "We dont have the time to argue. Hurry up!" Rick smirked in trumpth, and K nodded climbing aboard behind them.

"Up Next: Taylor Fealdmen." The young solider in training stepped up took aim, and fired. Sadly he only hit the target five times max. K snickered a bit. The advisor seems less than impressed. Don shook his head. Rick Looked Bored. The young man turned an angry and embarassed blush, K's way. He walked away.

"Up Next: Jordan C. Wilde." Rick sighed pushing himself from the wall. "Don can you tell me exactly what we're doing here. I thought we had a 'Great Race' to go to." The older male be side him called. The boy Jordan had dual colored hair of orange and black. He sat in the Ammunition Seat, and Fired at his target with a battle cry. He hit every target repeatedly, obliterating them. The spectators and on lookers stared in Shock and Awe. Rick was impressed. K clapped in admiration. Jorden sat back admiring his work.

"Where were going you'll be happy to have a gunner like this on board." Don said smugly to Rick. Rick turns to Don curious to what he ment. But Don said no more. "Oh Yeah...!" Jordan breathed proudly. The wall started to crack he grew nervous. It crumbled to the ground after being riddled with bullets. 'Will I get in trouble for that...?' Jordan wondered.

"He's perfect will take 'em." Don annouced walking away. Rick lingered a bit noticing K ask Jordan something. Jordan shook his head in a negative motion. K seemed to slump, but offered Jordan a Handshake. Rick couldnt help but wonder what the kid asked. Smirking he knocked on the glass that seperated them. "Come on, Guppies." They turned his way, He started walking. K instructed Jordan to follow.

"There will be no requisition! Arrow's I and II are prototype they're not fit for racing do you hear me!? With you the land of scrap metal! I want to allow it not in million years! Now get out!" Miguel, an old mechanic of 63, ranted and raved.

A man in black suit step up with the suitcase opened it it was full to the latch with money, each bill equaling a hundred.

"I'll also need your Mechanices, Stan and Koji." Miguel snapped out his money induced haze. "Ha! Impossible! Stan is my Right arm and Koji my Left!" Yet another Black suit stepped forward, a suit case open Equa- the amount.

"Precisely this is of the utmost importance!" Don stressed keeping the Facade of authority. Miguel 's gaze shifted Suit Case to Suit Case. The smiled Docily all traces of hostily erased. "Then My Arms, are Your Arms." Koji did a fist pump. "Yes!" Was heard from Koji, It was the oppertunity of a life time.

Don turned to his squad of Mechanics. "Gentalman. Take Care of the Whizzing Arrows, and assist Stan and Koji with the final preperations." They nodded and Got to work Molly was right with them. The girl's black and red hair, shone from underneath her workers cap. She smiled.

Night Fall at the Pit Base. Molly walked by when she noticed Don going in a large shed like Building. "Now what are you ploting behind my back?" She wonderd aloud. Jogging to the building she noticed she couldnt hear any thing from the door. She Scaled the wall and Climb onto the roof removing a panal she peered inside.

"If you want out this is the Moment." Don spoke Gravely Serious. In his tone you could hear his hesitation. "Thats fine with us sir. We're Definately ready for the Challange." Jordan replyed in confidence. "You got a real Big mouth." Rick said to Jordan's face, with a sigh he looked to Don. "Do you at least have a clue as to where we're going?" He asked.

"Of Course. According to the President its located at the epicenter of the Milky Way but the first there are qualification races held simultaneously on three planets equidistant from Oban." He drew a diagram on the Chalkboard in front him. "Here here ...and here!" He tapped at one of the three smaller planets. "That's some 20,000 light years away." Rick whistled at the numbers.

"Wow..." Molly whispered in awe. Her Dark eyes sparkled. She then realised she said it allowed. Everyone below stared at her, with the execption of Don who glared. "Hehe..." She laughed nevously. She waited for an on coming Scolding, with an explosion across the Clearing was heard. "Oh My!" Molly exclaimed crawling off the roof.

"Dont let them near the Star Racer, this way Hurry!" Shouted Don. He stopped a fleeing employee. "Whats going on?!" The worker looked at Don. "Its a Crog, Sir! Its attacking us!" Don let him go. "Rick! Get in the Truck!" Rick nodded. "We Got it!" He ran K right behind him. "Get in the Carrier!" He ordered Stan, Koji and Jordan. He followed suit.

"Wait for me!" Molly called as a guard grabbed her. "Back off!" He said pushing her away. "Nah! Let me through!" She broke a way from him. "Wait! Da-!" The door closed in her face as they drove off. The Crog noticed, his pale yellow eyes flashed Gold as he grabbed a vehicle and followed in pursuit of them.

Rick was fustrated at the Wheel of the truck. "Neh! Could this hunk of metal be any slower!" K glared at the truck as well. "Sadly it could. They couldnt have found a faster ride! Why didnt we leave earlier!" Rick grunted in agreement. Looking at the rearview he noticed the Crog on their tail. "Huh? We got company." He grumbled. K stuck his head out the window. "Damnit!"

Rick gave K a hard look. K's blue eyes narrowed back. "Oh just save it, sir!" The truck started shaking and rumbling. Sending a standing K into the wall, by shoulder. "K-chan!" The truck rumbled again Rick tryed to shake him off.

"Fly to the other side of the Galaxy if you want but this time I'm going with you!" Molly said as she chased after them on her Rocket-Seat.

The Crog was attempting to cut their tires, K pulls out a Gun from a inner pocket of Gakuren. Jordan had a similar notion, as he grabbed a Battle Canon Lazer Terrent. Stan and Koji holding him steady to prevent him falling out. "Sorry no Crogs allowed!" Jordan said shooting at the Crog and Vehicle.

"I hate guys that can't take a hint!" K shot at him hitting him in the ear. Electric currents from the point she shot had distracted him. He fell back behind the truck. "Slow down I can't get I fix on him!"

"No." Don stated simply, getting on the intercom. "Rick hit the breaks!" Rick looked Confused hoping he heard wrong. "What?" Rick said. "Hit the brakes, Rick!" Rick brought the truck to an abrunt halt. The Crogs eyes wided as it hit. The Vehicle exploded.

"We're almost out of time step on it, Rick!" K got on the intercom. "With all due respect, Sir! Either you do it for us, or shut your Cake hole! Why dont you try Driving!?"

Despite the situation Jordan couldn't help but snicker at Don. Don's face was red with anger. He meerly clenched his fist. He growled as he felt that the... child was far to insubordinate.

"You think you ditch me? Think again!" Molly called as she gained on them. She was on a hill pass right above and beside them.

"The Avatar's ship! It's almost Dawn!"

"Faster you piece of junk!" The Crog from previous was on the roof of the Vehicle, he grabs Rick through the truck chocking and yanking at his throat with its large hand.

Hang on!" Molly shout to them she would do what it took to help.

K turned the Dial on the gun from Taser to Laser and aimed. Shoting straight through the Crogs arm. It retracted in pain.

Molly on her Rocket-Seat jumped down to their aid. Landing infront the Crog she hit her breaks raming it off the truck. It flew off, the Rocket seat landed on on of the Star Racers. She landed at the end latter of the truck she clung for dear life.

Rick was coughing trying to get a hold of his breathe, K tried to help. "Is this the 'Great Race' you were talking about? Or is this just a warm up?" Rick wondered aloud.

"Faster Rick! Faster!" Don hushly pleaded. Molly was slipping off the truck ladder. Egg shaped ship lowered opening with tail like beams of light shooting down lifting up Don's truck and soon after Rick's. They levitated up slowly.

"Hey this is pretty cool!" Miley said to no one in particular. When they shot up into the ship it closed and moved out of the Stratosphere.

From the Darkened office in the chair he sat in when he was a congressmen. President of the Earth Coalition President McMullen monitored their departure.

"The die is cast. The race has begun." His Ominous and Morose words ring to the room as the holographic map of their solar system shows, citizens of their travel will they left reach on the map. The map shut down

Chpt 1 Completed

Next Chapter : Outta My Head~Hostilities Break Out


	2. Outta My HeadHostilities Break Out

Oban Star Racers Chapter 2 Part 1 Outta My Head~Hostilities Break Out

The Egg shaped ship landed in water and drift landward. Within the ship Don Wei, was the first to come to. Don Wei canning gave orders for the others to do so too. "Alright we've landed." He stated, making the other farther alert and aware.

Rick grumpily woke up. "Who knows where.." K groaned awake from his position in Rick's grasp. "Way to far from home." K muddered in response, crawling off Rick's person. Walking over to the side and retriving his Cap. Giving Rick a hand, the racer worked out the kinks in the neck and shoulders.

Don went around checking on the Star Racers. He climbed up the ladder to the Wizzing Arrrow, where he found a sleeping Molly. He flash the light in her face she woke up with the wince shielding her eyelids. "I'm sorry I must of fallen asleep." She muddered opon awaking.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" Don demanded in an overpowering tone. "I'm... um.. I mean well there's no problem. Really it's okay I'm your dau-!" Jordan walked in, interupting. He had wonderd what all the commotions was. "A problem sir?" He noticed Don's light on Molly. "Oh her again huh?"

Molly shrunk back, she was then thinking fast for an excuse. She got to her feet and Saluted. "I thought you could use an extra mechanic, Sir." Don sighed. "Molly, Have you lost your mind?!" She flinched at his tone.

"I have the best mechanic in the league!" He did a hand sweeping motion in the general direction of Stan and Koji. Before continuing. "As far as I'm concerned you young lady are just a surprise! And I hate surprises! How do I make myself clear?" He noticed her down casted features.

"Really you should have known better-!" He was cut off by the sudden quaking of the ship. She tumbling down onto K who is held up by Rick. Rick smirked down at Molly. "Watch your step there little mouse." She nodded as K placed her on her own feet.

"What was that?" Questioned Jordan in a more than weary tone. "I think the ship stoped." Stan answered runing a gloved hand through his rust red hair. The hatch open to a bright light.

"Gentleman beyond this doors lie the unknown. A qualifying Trial of the 'Great Race of Oban' it certainly will be the biggest challenge of your lives you will give nothing less than your best and watch your step from here on you are Ambassadors of Earth!" Don Prattled arms spread wide. K rolled his eyes, Molly blew silent raspberries.

Don turned. "And don't you even think I'm done with you Missy!" Rick chuckled at the Degraded face she made. K gave a humored smile. . . On the move the Earth team witnessed may a strange Aliens, blobbs the sizes of elephant, to ones with Multiple heads. "I bet no ones has ever seen aliens like these before." Koji said in wonder. "Let 'em come! We're ready for 'em!" Jordan exclaimed Lazer Torrent in his arms. "Remember Jordan, We're Ambassadors." He paused. "Huh?"

Don walked around the carrier, in aggravation. "Well I didn't expect the Avatar in person but he could have atleast send a welcoming committee." A tapping sound was heard. Molly went to check what it was. "Um. Sir, I think the welcoming committee has arrived." She snickered. Don take out the side windows.

"Welcome to Alwas Earthlings. You are the 98th and last team to arrive I dare say we no longer expected you." He was old and small and where it grew he had white hair. "Let me introduce myself I am Satis. Faithful serving of the avatar. I'll be your temporary guide. Allow me to take you to your lodging." He bowed. The climbed abored their carrier. He inpected it as far as he could. "I've never seen a race ship from Earth before ...beautiful."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is our truck buddy not our ship, our ship is right behind me!" Came Don's hostile correction as he pointed to the Whizzing Arrows with his gloved thumb. "Oh. I see. I see. Gaint flying cushions. Really very impressive." Don face palmed.

Traveling to the lodge is on a giant brownish worms alien. Molly and K we're stuck in the back. Molly looked grumpy K who sat beside her decided to places black cap on her head.

"So I hear your name is Molly?" K tried making small talk to lighten the mood. "Uh yeah it is and your um..." she tried remembering his name she came up blank. Scratching the back her neck she admited it. "What's yours...?" She trailed off.

K's blue eyes widend. "Oh right you probably didn't catch it. Well my name is Kagome. Rick called me 'K-chan' and others call me Kei. You can to if you want. Nice meeting you." Molly nodded."Yeah its meeting you too." Their was a calmer silence.

"Oh right and thanks for saving Rick back then." Kagome smiled. 'Huh..?' Molly blushed a bit. She didnt think anyone saw her back then. "Oh uh no problem really."

"This is the Pit Area where the Ninty-eight teams live during the compation." Satis said getting everyones attention. They scaned the Area seeing symbols on each hanger door. "And this is your home the Earth Team Pit."

"Oh Wow haha!" Molly breathed as she scoped out the place. "You have a few minutes you so use them wisely or you won't have enough time to prepare for your first race after the opening ceremony." Satis bid his farewell riding away. Don turned to everyone. "Lets get to it then!"

They unloaded Whizing Arrow I. Then ran a system scan. "Alright Jordan I want you to test the Laser Torrent." He nodded. Climbing aboard. With hopeful eyes Molly turned to Don and Rick. "Uh. Can I help?" She was met with silence from both. She glared at them both. "...I guess not" she grumbled. Walking over to stand by Kagome at the hanger door frame. She handed back the cap.

Jordan was testing out the gunner seat, with a large grin. He noticed Kagome and Molly standing by the door framed. He turned his guns tword them and fake fired at them complete with Mediocre fake gun noises. Molly twitched but otherwise ignored him. Kagome laughed a bit finding it funny on a childish level.

"Alright Jordan thats enough try the other side." Don stated annoyed he found time to play. Jordan switched to the Right side of the Arrow. "All clear." Called Stan.

Jordan hopped out witha happy cheer. "Woo hoo. It's a beaut~!" Stan and Koji smirked at the praise. "Okay Rick you're on." Stan told him. Rick hopped in the drivers seat. "Try their reactors one at a time." Called Koji. The first to start up the east but getting to third red light cockpit flashed.

"Set 'er down we got a leak." Said Stan. Stan and Koji ran a engine scan"We lost a whole liter of fluid. With the equipment we brought it will take hours to make more." Molly stepped up. "Um. I saw parts shop on the way here. They're sure to have some. I mean it's a pretty common thing isn't it?" They strugged to themselves. She went for her Rocket-seat.

"Mind if I come with you?" She shook her head No. He got on the back behind her.

"Hey Don you old fox. You brought along a secret replacement pilot, didn't you?" Rick joked. Watching as Molly road away. When a large Rover turn the corner coming her way. Don looked worried as did Rick. They could faintly hear Kagome tell her to : Curve Left. Which she did and avoided the rover.

Don shook his head after sighing. "You know how I feel about female pilots." He said firmly. Rick could see Molly and Kagome turned in his direction. He waved, Kagome returned it with a piolet salute. They took off again. "Still she has a little something." He could help but say.

"And Rick about that young... fellow you got along." Rick raised an eyebrow at Don. "What about K-chan." Don gave him an reproachful look. "Why do you cling to that child so? Its a bit odd you'd let anyone so close. Its almost like he's..." Rick cut Don off before he said something to piss him off. "When you assume. You make an Ass out of you not me. I never knew it was a crime to care for your kid, Don."

Don's eye brows sky-rocketed to this hairline. "You have a... That child is your-" Rick gave a annoyed Tch. "Then again I guess it is when you get fired for it eh, Don?" He turned and walked back too the pit. "Oh, come now Rick!" Don called following him. . . Back with Kagome and Molly. Molly ran out the shop with a bottle full of racing fuid. And where Heading back. She ran up to the Earth Pit Hanger. "I've got it! We're back I got some..." she noticed the doors closed and no one was responding. "Hey what's... the big idea?! Anybody in there? hello!" She kick it when she got no response. "Hey maybe they went to watch the opening ceremonies that Satis mentioned?"

She crossed her arms and nodded. "If they think we're just going to stand around and wait here they're dreaming!" The ride to the arena was relatively quiet. The streets practically empty. Upon arrival Molly and Kagome gasped at the amazing sight. "Wow take a look at that is this Uber cool or what?!" She said running down the many flights of stairs, fluid boncing against her hip.

"Hey wait Molly don't run!" Kagome called, running after her. Kagome wishing she followed her own advice as she stumble down the stairs. Luckily she was caught by a silhouettes like figure.

She looked up and saw a being with a face that vaguely reminded her of a noh mask. His eyes were a simbalance of mini-discs, above those where symmetrical black swirls that if put together would make a heart. His ...hair? Looked like a birds ruffled feathers.

"Thank you..." she said. She still clung to his stained trench coat. His arms still circling her. Realizing this she pulled away blush at the fact. Coughing in her fist she composed herself. "Thank you, once again I hope we meet again." She saw him nod before she turned once again chasing after Molly.

"...anyway where are your Parents your no older than I am." She heard Molly and headed tword her. "In earth years perhaps." She finally reached Molly.

"Molly! Please dont run off like that... oh." She noticed the boy with Molly. He was very handsome. "...Im sorry I didnt Mean to interupt you two."

"You didnt, pleasure to met you." He bowed. She did the same. "Like wise, if you dont mind my saying you have a very familiar voice." He gave her a questioning look. She shook her head. "Its nothing forget I said anything."

"Prince Aikka!" The young boy turned to the shouting man as did Molly and Kagome. "Prince Aikka, come here!" Molly had a triumphant expression for a minute. "You should go your Daddy's calling you... wait prince?" He smiled apologetically at the two. "Please forgive me." He bowed at the waist, before departing.

Molly and Kagome wondered down the rows of stairs looking for their team. Almost giving up when they heard Jordan. "Hey! Kaggs! Stowaway girl over here!" Molly jogged down to them Kagome following in a walking pace.

"I got the stuff!" Molly told them handing the bottle to Stan. "Thanks... It looks Good." He praised the quality. Molly look to Don for praise or knowledgement. He didnt even turn to greet her. Rick nodded at them when they came back. Kagome smiled at him. She sat by Molly who had begrudgedly sat next to Jordan.

"The name E- it Molly got it, Gunnerboy?" She said cuting her eye at him. He looked ready to retort her when when the crowd applauded.

Three Scrubs walked up on a large screen. "We declare the races of Alwas officially open!" Distant thunder was heard. Lightning cracked, and the boom of thunder grew louder. The sky grew darker when a familiar golden light shot from behind the clouds. The large figure of the Avatar apparation stood before them all, he spoke words of Praise and Encouragement, as well as Repromentioned.

"Proud Pilots the truce of the great race of Oban has allowed you to prepare for this day in peace. Your wait is now over. On Alwas you shall compete against one another until only 3 remain. There is but One rule you may achieve victory by any means, as long as you do not attempt the life of your opponent, race like the wind champions for Oban and toward your ultimate prize!" He vanish in a shot of light.

The crowd was silent in awe then erupted into cheers and applause. Jordan jumped up in his seat yelling. "Yeah!" Stan and Koji right behind him. Molly was just as pumped. Don was ready to do the same when he noticed Rick was unfazed tryed to keep composer by meerly clapping. Kagome whistled.

The Scrubs began to speak again. "For the first race its Nourasia versus Portlam." They saw a racers leave the gates and make way to center stage. "Hey its the prince!" Kagome heard Molly's voice call, she turned to her to see Molly beaming over him. Looking she conferm it.

"It is Aikka." She could see Ricks ears perk at the fact she knew his name. "Whatya mean the Prince?" She heard Jordan question. Looking tword the arena again she sees him, Aikka, smiled slightly in their direction. She waved her hand above her head.

"A Nourasian… I hear those low lives are friends with Crogs. I hope that he flipped his beatle!" Kagome looked at Jordan for a hard moment. Then Molly whispered her ear. "Jordan's jealous." Kagome nodded. "He's a nice Guy, Jordan." Kagome defended.

"…I think he's kinda Cute." Molly thought aloud twiddling her fingers. "Agreed he is very handsome." Kagome agreed. Rick twitched. "What!" Exclaimed Jordan in shocked disbelief.

The Gong sounded, the race began, Portlam in the lead Aikka directly behind. Aikka was catching up and was right beside him, Aikka and his beetle were pressed against the wall of the track by the Portlam racer.

"Oh that's gotta hurt..." Stated Jordan who winced at the sight. Molly gasped. Kagome flinched "…Ouch." She muddered.

He bailed out and took off once more. Now farther away than before, he counting his options he pulled out a blue arrow from its holder. "Un seika arana katar!" He spoke the arrow shot out blinding blue streams of light he shot the arrow, through the tail engine. The ship lights blinked red and it crashed. Aikka took a moment to bow at the fallen ship before heading to the finsh line.

Molly jumped up cheering. "Oh yay!" Cheered Molly. "Way to Go!" Kagome applauded. "…You traitors…" Jordan mutterred in a tiff.

"Hum. We'll have to keep an eye on that one..." Don tolded Rick. "He's a showboat. I'm out there alone after all you're not my chaperone anymore." He turned to exit the stands when he noticed Kagome's sully look. Rick pulled off her cap and russled her, wavy black hair. Put her cap back on and walked away. "Eh! Rick wait!" Don called after him.

Molly was walking around the pit when she heard Don and Ricks voice. "You fired me Three years ago, Don." Stated an annoyed Rick. " I know we had some bad times together with but I hope we're past all that." Don tryed to kiss up to Rick. "Don't try that, Don. I know you too well." Rick rolled his eyes behind his shades. Don sighed. "What I'm trying to say Rick is that... I'm counting on you, we're all counting on you." Rick clicked his toungue in annoyance. "Don't worry I'll when your tin cup don't I always." Don walked out, and Molly hid behind the door post.

"Well. Well. Well, what do we have here? A little eavsdropping mouse." Rick sung from above her. She jumped. She tried to make an excuse for herself. "No I-" she stopped when she came up blank. "Come on now don't make such a Face." He patted her head.

"When I started out, Don didn't want me around either." He said walking away. "Hey Rick I'll see you at the finish line." She spoke softly

He did a backways pilot salute. "I'll be there little mouse." He called walking down the staircase.

"For the following race its Grooor verses Earth." The Scrubs announced in sync. The crowd cheered. The racers left the gates and made way to center stage. Rick was conversing with Jordan.

"All set Gunner boy?" Rick asked using Molly's nickname for Jordan, just cause he could. "Yeah just keep yer Sunglasses on, he's going down in flames." Jordan replyed cockily. Rick chuckled. "Let's make it happen."

"Its a piece of junk, but its made of Polarized Titanium." Stan tolded them through intercom. "He means if you play bumpercars with this dude your going home by e-mail." Koji re- iterated going over stats.

"Dont sweat it. We can take this guy." Rick stated. And the Race began. They both shot off. Rick in the lead, Grooor right on his tail. Grooor bumps Ricks side reactor. Knocking him slightly off balance. Once Rick rightened himself Grooor started shooting at him. Rick dodging each shot.

"Line me up I dont have a clear shot!" Called an aggravated Jordan. "He's all Yours." Rick reasponed calmly. "Take that you alien scum." Jordan shot at Grooor as he Pulled ahead. Grooor increased his firepower. He Ramed the Arrow I into the track wall.

Molly gaspsed. She invisioned a familiar Star Racer crashing in flame on a race track right before her eyes. "What was that." She breathed in worry. She headed to the Control Room. "Some things not right." She thought.

"Koji Remind me next time to raise the laser power by 30%." Called Stan."Check... Molly what are you doing here?" Koji turned to the newly entering girl. "Oh. Hey Molly." Kagome Smiled. She noticed Molly's expression. "Whats wrong?" Molly looked down. "Somethings very wrong. I think some things going to happen to Rick. I just know it." Kagome looked to Molly with an unreadable mask.

Rick appeared on screen. "How's the body?" He asked caluosly. "Damage control... Okay at 71%!" Answered Koji. "Coming throught." Stan zoomed to the other computer across the room.

Rick scoffed, with a cocky grin. "I think we got this guy beat." Koji turned to Molly. "Molly everything is fine." Stan waved a dismissive hand at her. "Just go injoy the show. Take the kid with you, have fun."

Arrow I pulled out first Grooor a ways away, and gaining fast. A spark lite near the engine a red light flashing in the driver pit.

"Not Good!" Stan exclamed to Koji.

Next part coming soon! when i get a computer next!


	3. Finally Chapter 3

Author's Note: Finally an Update, I'm certain most have already given up on this story. But those that haven't thank you.

Special Thanks to: Angel4EverLostInLife, HeartlessVampireGirl, Lullaby's Darkness, Tsuchi no'Kage, kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl, Msole, & kits-hold-their-tears

* * *

Rain pelted the pavement of Alwas. Outside the hospital race pilots wing, sat Kagome. Her eyes red and puffy, her nose was red, and the trail of tears that had traveled down her face dried but still remained. The sound if the rushing water, distracted her from the events that transpired at the race track a matter of hours ago.

* * *

_A spark lite near the engine, a red light flashed in the cockpit. As Grooor grew closer the spark grew worse. The reacted exploded sending both pilots crashing threw the finishing gate._

_"Daddy!?" Kagome yelled at the large monitor in the computer room. She ran out the room without another word. Her hat flew from her head as she did so. "Dad!" She cried running to the crashed racer._

_"Where's Rick?" Don asked in desperate search of the pilot. Jordan jumps out the gunner seat. "I'm okay. Don!" Jordan went ignored. Don noticed paramedics taking Rick away, he briskly made his way there. Vaguely noticing the weeping child following Rick's gurney. "Just hold on Rick. I know you'll make it." Rick gave a pained smirk. "Very touching Don, but I know it's only cause you need me...!" He groaned as a quick flash of pain hit his midsection. "Don't worry I didn't come all this way just to blow it in the first race." He snarked before passing out in pain._

* * *

The automatic door to the racers wing slid open. She ignored it. The sound of wet foot steps drew closer to her. Water drips from the person to her. "Hey what's the big id- oh you.." She whipped at her face, and gave a slight wave as she wondered why he was there. "Uh. Did you racer today? Did you get hurt?" She asked in mild concern, he said nothing he merely shook his head. He reached into his wet and stained trench coat. She raised a brow, as he pulled out her hat. He placed the dry hat in her hand, and went walked away. "Wait!" She called standing, she bowed to him. "Thank you very much." He nodded. She righted herself. "Uh... Would it be asking to much if you would please keep me company for a bit?" Her head bowed it wasn't her place to ask. They barely just met today, but everyone from the earth team had returned to the hanger. She didn't want to be alone. Rick was in operation and wouldn't allow her in till visiting hours tomorrow. She was only allowed to stay in the waiting room because he is her father.

While she mentally monologues her company had silently sat down. Starting blankly peering at the wall opposite himself. She noticed and did the same. She looked at him from the corner her eye. He still faces the wall on the other side of the wall. "So... May I learn your name?" He looked to her slowly. He raised a hand to her forehead and gently tapped it.

_**Spirit**_

She blinked at him, but then smiled. "That's your name? Spirit? I like it." He nodded, she took it as thanks. It was silent a moment, the roar of thunder and tapper of rain filling the silence. "My name is Kagome." She paused before adding. "I have nicknames as well most were made by my dad!" She laughed a bit. He looked at her, then to the operation room.

She noticed his watching the door, then he turned back to her. She nodded, almost certain what he meant to ask. "Yeah the man behind that door is my dad. He's the best Pilot on Earth." She said proudly. "I'm always proud of my dad, when he couldn't get a job when I was younger he'd travel around and race the local big shots for money, to make ends met. Later in when in America his talents were finally realized!" She beamed.

She didn't know why she was telling Spirit. Maybe she just wanted too. "He made it big! Everyone on earth knew his name! He was working at one of the biggest racing companies, and he had enough finances to provide for us. Mom was just happy that he found his calling. He was on top of the world!" She found herself standing arms wide for emphasis. "But then three years ago, my mom got sick... She didn't get better fast enough and ended up in a coma. Then I got sick... with no one else to take care of me. He did. But his boss didn't like him taking so much time off, and he got fired."

The sky out side grew brighter but the rain didn't let up all that much. She sat back down. "Things got better. He kept with his training and remained the greatest racer. I became a pseudo manager for him, we did just fine on our own." Her fist clenched. "Then his old boss came to him with an offer. Dad didn't refuse. I thought he was going to leave, that he'd forget me, but he told me to tag along. Things have to get better. He has to, everything's going to be fine once he's better." She turned her head to face Spirit. She blushed realizing that she had just spilled her life story for no real reason aside frustration. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to rag about this to you I guess I just needed to ...vent." She felt a fool for babbling. _'Something's wrong with me.' _She concluded.

_**Feel Better?**_

She hadn't noticed him put his finger to her head again, she nodded slowly and absently. He nodded to her and stood.

_**I Must Go.**_

She nodded again, she stood and bowed again. "Thank you again. See you later." When she rose her head he was gone. She couldn't even see him in the distant road. 'He's quick.' Back toward the other entrance to the racers wing of the hospital she heard a fuss from down that hall. And as the doors pushed back, she was unsurprised to see the ever arrogant Don Wei push his way threw the small band of nurses, as he demanding to see Rick. He spotted Kagome and cleared his throat. He curled his finger telling her to come forward. Her eyes narrowed, how dare he. "I'm not a dog, I don't follow hand commands. You want me you come here." She could see he was frustrated and she couldn't careless in terms of him. He walked to her in long strides. His face once angered now worried. "How," He cleared his voice. "How is Rick doing?" She frowned. "He'll be out for a week tops according to doctors, you can't see him till tomorrow." She answered still upset, his back straightened. "That can't be." He murmured low. She looked at him confused, was he concerned about Rick? "We need him for the rematch against Grooor!"

_'Of course he's not.' _She thought bitterly, a scowl settling on her face. "Well aren't you shit out of luck! He could have died! And your worried about the next race instead?!" She spat each word like venom, this man, he caused it all! She wanted someone to blame and so far the only one that could be at fault is him. Don would have none of the disrespect, regardless if it was Rick child. "Now see here young man! This race is of the utmost importance! The fate of earth rests upon it! Rick was told of this when he expected I told him back on Earth it was his last chance to back out!" She bit her tongue to prevent herself from yelling obscenities. She didn't want to admit he was right.

Don sighed. "...I would like to ask that you replace Rick during the upcoming rematch seeing as he is... Indisposed." She sneered at him. "From what I'm aware you can't stand managing female pilots because of your Sexist morales. Since I'm a _Young Lady_, I'm certain you'll change your mind any moment!" _'A girl?'_ He was flabbergasted, from the way she dressed and her lack of respect for him he could have sworn she was otherwise.

Don pinched the bridge of his nose, this was insane. Earth team need a pilot, there only commissioned one would be out for some time. And there chance may rest on the shoulders of the stubborn child, -daughter, of said pilot. He sighed again. "How old are you exactly? Can you actually pilot a Star Racer." Her eyes went wide. He was considering her? "Seventeen, I can pilot one but not anywhere near Rick's level. I'd probably be no help." She admitted, it's not a matter of ability more so the matter of talent. So far she hated the entirety of the race, because it involved her father. However if the race continued till Rick was up and running again perhaps it wouldn't be for not. He's been looking for excitement, a real challenge. If it would benefit him later... "Ask the others, and if Jordan becomes your pilot I'll be the gunner." She promised.

He sighed once more for what felt like the millionth time this night. "Very Well."

* * *

Don sat in his office trying to calm himself over a cup of tea. Nothing seemed to help. He had known that there would be struggle when it came to the race, but he never could have guessed it'd strike so soon for the Earth team. His hands folded under his nose, he could feel that he would get no sleep tonight.

* * *

Jordan tossed and turned in his bed, shooting invisible foes at every turn. A cocky grin made way on his face as he shot down his dream villains, and Rick crossed the Finish line. "Yeah! Way to go Rick!" He shifted to much weight to that side and rolled of the edge of his bed, landing face first with a solid 'Oomph'.

* * *

_"Oh here they come, daddy! I can't see!" Don turned to her. "Okay Eva. Time for a piggyback." He picked the five year old up, placing her on his shoulders. "There, is that better?" She smiled widely. "Yes I can see them! She's winning. She's winning!" Maya Wei and opposing Racer named Spirit, turned the final corner of the track. Spirit behind her, he zoomed over her and her engine caught fire, exploding past the finish line._

Molly sprang forward out of her nightmare. Hugging herself around her knees she tried to pull herself together.

* * *

Early that morning the Earth team gathered in the lounge. Don walked in with a rolled up paper in hand. "Now listen up everyone, I have good news an bad news. The good news is we have been granted a rematch today." Everyone looked excited at that. Don made it come to a halt. "Bad news Rick will be out for at least a week." He solemnly relayed. Jordan stood in shock. "What?!" Stan shook his head. "No way!" Koji's glasses slid from his nose slightly. He fixed them saying. "We can't race with no pilot!"

The room was silent the only sound was Don patting the paper roll in his palm, as he allowed the news to soak in. Molly raised her hand. And nearly silently offered to pilot. "Um maybe I could take his place?" She went ignored. Don stopped patting his palm with the scroll and used it to point at Jordan. "Until farther notice Jordan you will be promoted to alternate pilot for the Earth team.

Jordan protested immediately. "Me? No but sir I..." Don would hear none of it, having heard on rejection of the position earlier. "Come now my boy, this is no time for false modesty. I know you'll do just fine." From the way Jordan was sweating and nervously twitching Molly could tell this was a bad idea._ 'This is not good.'_

* * *

Koji and Stan stood presenting the new Racer. "Here it is Jordan the Whizzing Arrow II, right outta the box! What'd ya think about it?" Koji asked. Stan grinned pointing at it from over his shoulder with his thumb. "Be gentle with her, it's her first time. Then again I guess that's true for the both of you." Jordan laughter nervously, then gained a confident expression as he entered the Star Racer. "Okay Jordan how about a little practice? Ready? Let's start by warming up the reactors." Koji told him. As Jordan was able to ease his way out the pit. Stan giving him his next instructions. "You're doing fine remember its green button to your right." Jordan looked around and noticed the amount of multiple unfamiliar buttons. Seeing where Jordan was reaching he stopped him.

"Your other right Jordan please concentrate." Stan corrected. Jordan's brow twitched. '_My other right is called, the left!' _Jordan was nervous beyond a doubt, starting the engine he some how immediately tipped over forward. Stan yelled threw the headphone set. "What are you doing disengage the turbine accelerator!" Jordan screamed for his life. "Help get me out of here!"

Jordan ended up making it flips spin around the pilot seat, he manage to drive down smacking into tree and then let go the steering. He flew out of control and headed straight for Molly. Seeing this she screamed trying to run away. "Aaaahh help!" She dove for the ground, Jordan pushed every button he could. He had straightening the Whizzing Arrow II and shutting off the turbine. Once the power cut off he landed on the ground, directly in front of Molly. His feet could be seen twitching in the head of pilot seat, everyone sighed, Don collapsed in his seat.

* * *

Jordan sat in front of the team. "Hey guys I'm gunner I break things it's my job." Koji tried to comfort him. "Don't worry it's good first attempt, really tricky Jordan."

Jordan shook his head. "No I've taken coursed, my first flight instructor retired after having me."

Koji whispered to Stan. "..And now he works with small animals." Don walked over to the snickering Stan and Koji grinning like a predator. "Stan, Koji." Don approached with wide arms. Stan backed away. "Don don't you think about it Koji and I are just mechanics we we're never meant to fly." Stan made a flapping motion with his arm. Koji hid his face. "I'm sorry sir, we're just mechanics." Don gave yet another deep sigh.

Molly smiled. "I guess that leaves me! I'm a great pilot, honest! Of course, I've never really been behind the stick of a racer, but I'm a machine is a machine, is a machine! Right guys?"

Everyone remained silent. "I appreciate your sense of duty Molly but. I would never allow an outsider, let alone a little girl sacrifice her self for our team."

Molly gnashed her teeth. "You could at least try me out!" She wasn't even given a chance! Once again another form of rejection. Don ignored her outburst. "Nuh-uh. I'll have to convince the judges to give us a reprive its the only way."

A thought occured to him, and Jordan jumped up. "Hey Don what about Kagome?" Don shook his head. "I've tried but I was unable to convince her." Stan clenched his gloved fists. "Either way we're coming with 's accident was sabotaged. I'm sure we can prove it to them come on!"

"Molly keep an eye on the pit while we're gone and don't touch anything." Koji called over his shoulder following Stan. Jordan called after them. "Wait I'm coming with you!" He ran after them.

Molly stomped in frustration. "Aurg darn it!" She yelled out when it occurred to her she was left alone.


End file.
